


Gift-Wrapped

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Five is 16 body-wise, Frottage, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, porn without plot/plot what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: Diego discovers Five's secret.





	Gift-Wrapped

**Author's Note:**

> written for [this kinkmeme prompt](https://umbrellakink.dreamwidth.org/284.html?thread=42524)! inspired by a lengthy discussion in the discord abt lingerie. this was a lot of fun to write!! Also sorry for the original mistag whooooops 
> 
> big thanks to hannah for beta'ing!
> 
> enjoy!

There’s a lot of things Diego’s come to expect about his day-to-day life. Routine things. Allison and Luther being handsy with each other, making up for years of lost time. Vanya speaking her mind, no longer afraid she’ll be beaten down or outspoken. Klaus and Ben attached at the hip and both of them tangible, thereby causing even more trouble than usual. There’s a routine in their house, now. Has been for a couple years, ever since the timeline got fixed.

So when he’s walking down the hall, polishing a knife and whistling, the _last_ thing he expects to see is a lacy flash of purple through the crack in Five’s door. Diego stops cold, he’s so surprised. Nearly drops his knife. He slides the blade back into his utility belt and pockets the handkerchief, and inches closer to Five’s door. Normally he wouldn’t snoop like this, especially not on Five, but...well... _purple lace_.

Diego peeks between the door and its frame and nearly chokes on his tongue.

There, in his pristinely kept bedroom, stands Five, naked save for the scraps of lace adorning his body. Diego’s eyes are immediately drawn to Five’s ass—and god, his face is burning—where soft, delicate ruffles of purple hug the curve of his cheeks. The sides are strappy and as Five turns, Diego gets a front row view of how the ruffles cling to Five’s cock and balls. Diego forces himself to look away but all he can really move to is his brother’s pale, slim stomach up to the ruffled bra clinging to his nonexistent chest.

Diego swallows, stands up straight, and walks away.

 

 

He can’t stop thinking about it. He _should_ , but he _can’t_. It haunts him. He wonders if this is how Klaus feels. It’s literally on his mind _all the time_. And he feels a little sick about it—Five is his brother, and has the body of a sixteen-year-old, and Five doesn’t know Diego was watching that day. He probably doesn’t want anyone to know about it at all. It’s a violation of privacy and sure, they’re all siblings, but with how little privacy they got as kids, it just means all the more to them now.

Diego can’t think straight, can’t sleep through the night, he’s so tormented by the memory of Five in delicate lace. The purple had been so dark, standing out on his skin like ink on a page. He’s not quite hard when he thinks of it, but...he could be, he knows. It wouldn’t take much.

Diego groans and holds his head in his hands.

“What’s wrong with you?” Five asks blandly.

Diego jumps and looks over at Five wildly. “Uh.”

Five isn’t even looking at him. He’s reading something on his smartphone—a novel invention, particularly to Five—and sipping from a ridiculously large cup of coffee. “You seem...upset.”

“It’s nothing,” Diego mutters. He scrubs a hand over his face. “Just. Need some brain bleach.”

Five snorts. “What? Did you finally catch Klaus in his infamous act of waxing his ass with chocolate pudding? Or,” and Five shudders here, “Did you catch Luther and Allison staring _longingly_ at one another over a subpar dinner cooked by none other than Luther himself?”

Diego smothers his laugh in his hand. Five side-eyes him.

“You laugh now,” Five tells him solemnly. “But just you wait.”

“Sure,” Diego agrees. He feels better, and the slight grin on Five’s lips is soothing rather than mocking. For a split second, Diego considers telling him— _I saw you in that lingerie last week_. He doesn’t have to bite his tongue on the admission, though; his stutter does it all for him. He can’t even get the first sound out, that first vowel. Instead, his mouth hangs open uselessly.

Five doesn’t notice right away, but does look over before Diego can clamp his mouth shut. “Jesus,” he mutters. “ _What_ is wrong with you?”

Diego shakes his head, _don’t say anything,_ says, “I saw you in th-the lingerie.”

It takes a moment for the words to sink in but when they do, Five’s eyes widen.

“I’m suh-sorry.” Diego doesn’t know what else to say.

Five’s expression shifts from shocked to unruffled unsettlingly quick. He pockets his phone, drains his mug of coffee, then stares at Diego blankly. “Do you have a problem with it?”

“N-no!” Diego half-shouts. “It’s, Jesus, Five. It’s your, uh. Body.” He gestures helplessly to Five. “It looked guh-good,” he adds. He wishes _he_ was the one who could teleport.

A blush stains high on Five’s cheeks. “Huh,” he says, and then he’s gone.

Diego groans and holds his head in his hands again.

 

 

Diego’s throwing knives at the poster across from his bed when the door to his room creaks open. He looks over and can just barely see Five’s face in between the door and frame.

“Five?”

“Can I come in?”

Diego sits up and tosses the last knife in his hand to the bedside table. “Uh, yeah. Okay.”

He blinks and in the time it takes to open his eyes, Five is sweeping into the room and kicking the door shut behind him. Diego’s unashamed to say that his mouth drops open. “Uh.”

“You said you liked it.”

“I said you looked good,” Diego corrects. It doesn’t really matter; both statements are true.

Five sniffs, annoyed. “Same difference.”

Diego nods.

Five shifts where he stands. “Well?”

“Well, what?” Diego asks faintly.

“Do you like this, too?” Five gestures to his outfit—if it can even be called that.

The panties clinging to him are white and sheer, leaving nothing to the imagination; the scraps of fabric that could theoretically be called a “bra” are the same sort of sheer material. At the dip in his waist sits a garter belt, with straps connecting them to almost nude stockings trimmed in more white lace. It’s all just a shade brighter than his cream-colored skin, and the lack of contrast makes the red lace robe all the more striking. The sleeves are hemmed in lace as is the collar, and it drapes around Five’s lithe form like a grandeur gown, even though it only hits his mid-thigh.

“Diego,” Five says, his voice surprisingly vulnerable. “ _Please_ say something, even if it’s, just, _get the fuck out_ , or whatever.”

Diego swallows, then manages to croak out a response. “You look incredible.”

The blush staining Five’s cheeks darkens and bleeds down to his chest, making the white lace and sheer cloth stand out even more.

“Jesus, Five,” Diego breathes.

“The apocalypse,” Five starts, “Was strange.”

Diego doesn’t reply.

“The climate was fucked, all over the place. Seasons meant nothing. One week it could be swelteringly hot, the next I thought my fingers would fall off from the cold.” Five shivers as he speaks, and can’t quite meet Diego’s eyes. “I just took whatever clothes I could, whatever I could find that would fit and suit my needs.”

Diego blinks. “Lingerie suited your needs?”

Five sneers at him, a clear command to stop talking. “No. Well. It’s certainly easier to move in a thong than boxers…” Five trails off. He shifts slightly where he stands, as if he’s thinking of a thong, right here and now. “But no, it was just...something nice. I tried it when I ran out of other wearable things, and...I enjoyed it.”

“Okay.” Diego’s mouth is dry. He can barely breathe. “Why, uh. Why are you telling me this?”

Five takes a few, hesitant steps closer. “Because no one else knows,” he says.

Diego swings his legs over the edge of the bed and Five stops between his knees. “Uh huh.”

“Because you said I looked good,” Five adds. His fingers are twitching at his sides, almost entirely consumed by the edge of the lace sleeves.

“I did,” Diego agrees. His own hands feel twitchy, with the urge to reach out and feel what the lace is like against Five’s skin.

“What are you waiting for?” Five hisses. His erection is pressing at the front of his panties, looks unfairly pretty encased in sheer white.

Diego swallows. “You,” he growls.

Five practically falls into his lap in his haste. Diego scoots back to make room for Five in his lap and finally gets his hands on Five’s hips. “Do you have _any_ idea how much this body fucking sucks?” Five snaps as he grinds his hips down against Diego’s cock, pitching a tent in his sweatpants.

“It looks pretty good to me,” Diego replies on autopilot. He’s not even surprised when Five slaps him upside the head; he’s actually kind of into it, not the pain, but the way Five’s lace sleeve glides over Diego’s skin.

“Shut up and touch me, god dammit.”

Diego snickers as he leans in and licks a stripe up Five’s neck and listens to his shaky inhale. “How long has it been?”

“Since what?” Five barks. “Since I touched myself? About, oh, an hour. Since someone else touched me? Give or take negative forty-some-odd years.” Five arches his back and presses his ass against Diego’s hand when it slides into his panties. He gets a good handful, squeezes, even slips his finger between Five’s cheeks and glides it along his hole. “You’re going to fuck me.”

Diego thrusts up and their cocks barely brush through layers of clothes. “Not tonight,” he says, because the idea of it kind of makes him panic. Five looks good, _too_ good, and it’s already happening _so fast_. It’s not like Diego hasn’t done this shit before, except—except he kinda hasn’t. He hasn’t fucked any of his siblings before, he hasn’t ever toyed around with lingerie in the bedroom outside of women wearing it. It’s all new and crazy for him.

Five groans but doesn’t argue, just crashes forward to slam his lips against Diego’s. It’s needy and messy, without talent or finesse. It reminds Diego of being freshly eighteen, having just left the mansion behind to live life on his own; he’d gotten his first kiss and his first time out of the way quickly, and it hadn’t been great but it’d done the job.

This kiss is like that—not that it’s a chore or perfunctory, but the inexperience is bitingly familiar.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Diego breathes into Five’s mouth. “Slow down, babe.” He rubs one hand along Five’s back. “No rush.”

“You’re not the one dealing with puberty for what is technically the _third_ time,” Five snaps before biting at Diego’s lip. “I don’t _want_ to slow down.”

Diego stops moving entirely and Five groans.

“What _now_?” He complains.

Diego stares at him, taking him in. He doesn’t say a word as he shifts his hold back to Five’s hips and uses his strength to twist and get Five on his back on the bed. Five goes willingly, with only a small _oomph_ of surprise. His head hits the pillow and his hair, gel coming unstuck, fans across the pillow. His red robe stands out against Diego’s white sheets, and Five looks like a shot straight out of a porno.

Diego takes a moment to admire Five spread out for him before covering his body, lining up their groins. He moans as the heat of his dick presses against Five’s. The sheer panties are hardly a barrier, and warmth radiates from Five’s body.

“So pretty,” Diego grunts as he starts to roll his hips. Whatever Five was about to retort is lost as their cocks slide together and he lets out a wail. “That’s it, baby,” Diego purrs. “This feels good, doesn’t it? This fast enough for you?”

It’s easy to aim like this, his bigger body encasing Five’s. Every rolling thrust forward has sparks of pleasure racing through Diego’s body so he can only imagine how Five is feeling. Judging by the endless, wanton moans falling from his lips, _pretty damn good_ seems like a solid guess.

Five hooks an arm around Diego’s shoulders and throws the other back to grip at the bars of the headboard. It’s red lace everywhere; Five looks like some kind of movie star, cheeks flushed and eyes fluttering. He looks debauched and beautiful and Diego’s fast becoming obsessed with the feeling of lace under his fingertips.

“Ah, Diego,” Five moans softly. “Fuck.”

“Yeah?” Diego bends and kisses along the edge of the of the bralette, bends further to skirt his tongue over one of Five’s nipples, pebbled under the fabric. “Gonna come?”

Five whimpers and starts to rut against Diego. He can’t seem to match Diego’s pace, he’s just chasing the pleasure—and Diego _loves_ it. Likes watching his brother’s face contort and twist with pleasure, uncontrolled and uninhibited. His noises are endless and desperate and it’s music to Diego’s ears.

“C’mon, baby,” Diego urges. He can’t come like this, even though he’s rock hard in his pants. He wants to feel Five, all dolled up and pretty, come against him. Wants to hear Five moan his name as he stains his cute little panties. “Want you to scream for me,” Diego says, and he realizes he’s been speaking aloud the entire time.

Five’s eyes are wide and his pupils blown. “Jesus, Diego,” he whimpers and that’s it, he’s done for. Five arches his back and pants out needy little cries. There’s a rush of heat as he comes in his panties and Diego relishes the feeling, and the way, just as Five’s orgasm crests, that he shouts Diego’s name before going loose-limbed.

Diego kisses him gently and rises up enough to get a hand between their bodies and into his pants. “So good,” he hisses. “So pretty.”

Five whines quietly and chases Diego’s lips for another kiss. Diego obliges him, feeds Five his moans as he gets a hand around his own dick finally and starts to stroke. He’s quick and efficient; he’s too hard to do anything but jerk himself off as fast as he can. He wants to come on Five’s already dirty underwear, and leans back to watch.

“Diego—?” Five says, an unhappy drawn out sound.

“Gonna get you dirty, baby,” Diego says. He comes moments after, twisting his hand just under the head of his cock, and watches as come spills onto Five’s panties. It’s white on white aside from the flushed red of Five’s softening cock. It’s like a fucking painting, like _art_. Diego shudders and milks his orgasm for all it’s worth, then wipes his sticky fingers on the panties as well.

When he’s finally caught his breath, he looks up to find Five glaring at him. “What?”

“Do you know how hard it is to get come stains out of these?”

Diego bites his tongue on a snicker. “I’ll buy you some new ones.”

Five flushes prettily. “You better. Jackass.” Five’s glare softens slightly; he licks his kiss-red lips. “Now get over here and kiss me.”

Diego smirks. He’s pretty sure he’s just found a new routine.  


End file.
